Fated to love you
by Makethingshappen
Summary: Renji and Byakuya's love story. Renji has had a long lasting crush on his captain. What will happen when one day he stumbles on his captain in the bath? BoyXBoy(Yaoi). Don't read if you may be affected. No explicit sex scenes but some mentions. ON HIATUS TILL DEC : EXAM PERIOD
1. Chapter 1

Romance between my two fave male characters in bleach. (KYAA They're both so hot) (~) Hope you like it. Review please. Any constructive criticsm welcome. This chapter is in Renji's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

The accidental discovery

Abarai Renji, the lieutenant of the sixth division, stepped through the glass doors of the Kuchiki manor. The interior was furnished with timeless elegance and impeccable taste. It spoke of understated wealth. Calligraphy scrolls adorned the walls. They were written in a precise, flowing script, which was unmistakeably Byakuya's work. No matter how many times Renji visited the manor, he was always in awe. Renji came from Rukongai after all, and was not of noble birth. He was as far apart from Byakuya's status as they could get. He signed in frustration. Some things never did change. Byakuya was just as distant from him as ever.

As he wandered through the polished halls, he noticed a very strange thing. No servants were present. It seemed almost impossible that they were not in attendance. Filled with curiosity, he rushed to Byakuya's bedroom door.

"Captain! It's Renji. I have come to inform you of a very important matter. Captain, are you inside?" Renji yelled, worried that something had happened to Byakuya.

A muffled groan emanated from inside the room. Renji was horrified. Oh god! Did something actually happen to Byakuya? The invincible captain Kuchiki that no one could beat? He pounded on the door, but there was no further response. Conflicted feelings rose in his heart, but the forefront one was worry. He had been in love with the 'ice prince' for a very long time, ever since they first met. He was mesmerised by the twin grey pools that seemed to reflect a deep sadness. Renji wanted to make that sadness in the noble's eyes go away, but he knew he meant nothing to Byakuya, so he could not do anything to help. He snapped back to the present. Byakuya needed help now. There was no one to help besides Renji.

With a rough kick, the door of the bedroom went down in a shower of splinters and dust. Renji's eyes dilated in fear as he realised he would probably be shredded by Senbonzakura for damaging the door, but he strode determinedly into the room. It was empty. Renji felt like a fool until he discovered that there was a bathroom adjoined with the bedroom. He threw the door open rashly.

Renji's eyes widened in shock. His jaw hung open like one of the koi in the pond, gasping in rapid pants of air. The noble lay in the bath, droplets of water on his lovely face. He was stark naked. His toned body inspired a multitude of lascivious thoughts in Renji's mind. Renji shook himself mentally. No. this was not the time to be distracted. He could see that Byakuya was not his normal self. The usually pale cheeks were red and flushed, and Byakuya's breathing was rapid. He lay slumped at the edge of the bath, his body limp. He had not even noticed Renji's presence, or the fact that his bedroom door had been destroyed. In fact, he seemed barely conscious.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Renji quickly scrambled to his side. He laid a hand on Byakuya's forehead, astonished by how hot it was. The water in the bath had already turned cold, which meant that Byakuya had been in there for a long time. The cold water would probably make him worse. "Oh no. He has a fever and a serious one too. What should I do?" Renji muttered frantically.

Byakuya seemed to awaken, his eyelids fluttering weakly. He was disorientated and cold. Shivering, he tried to rise up from the bath but wobbled precariously, weakened by sickness. Then, noticing Renji standing at the side of his bath, he managed to muster up a cold glare, albeit a weak one.

"What are you doing here, lieutenant Abarai?" He said icily. "I do not remember giving you the permission to come in here."

Renji finally snapped out of his shock. "Captain, you are ill. You should not be trying to stand!"

As he spoke, Renji noticed the noble turning a ghastly shade of white. In trying to stand, he had unbalanced himself and was now falling forward. Renji instinctively stretched out his arms and the noble fell into them. Renji fell to the tiled floor with a thump. He was winded for a few seconds. Then, as he opened his eyes, he realised that startled slate grey orbs were boring into his, barely an inch from his face. There was something soft on his lips. What could it be? He wondered for a few seconds. Then he figured it out. HOLY CRAP! He was now in an extremely awkward position.

The noble was sprawled on top of him, their lips meeting. Renji's large hands encircled his waist. The feel of Byakuya's lithe and slender body on his was amazing. Byakuya smelled of sakura blossoms, and his long ebony hair fell in wet strands around them. The moment seemed to last forever. However, as Byakuya realised what had transpired, he pushed at Renji's chest weakly. Renji scooted up immediately, still holding Byakuya, who appeared too indisposed to stand.

"Let go of me, lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya intoned coldly. Renji was carrying him in a 'Princess carry' and he was still naked. Renji, just noticing this, blushed wildly until the red tinge on his face was even more intense than that of his hair. Renji was shaken by how perfectly Byakuya's slim body moulded to his own. He wanted to claim the noble's lips again. However, as Byakuya was staring at him like he would set Senbonzakura on Renji any moment, Renji released him rapidly and stood quietly, his head down.

However, Byakuya had not yet regained his strength. He wobbled and almost fell again while reaching for his towel. Renji groaned in frustration, hauling Byakuya up to a sitting position, propping him on the wall. Grabbing the towel, he wrapped it around Byakuya's still form, afraid to look his captain in the eye.

"I did not require your assistance, lieutenant Abarai. But unwelcome as it was, you have my thanks." Byakuya enunciated emotionlessly.

"Captain, do you want me to assist you any further?" Renji asked, clearly preparing to be rejected. However, Byakuya nodded imperceptibly. Renji was shocked. Byakuya had never willingly requested help from him before. His heart started to pound loudly in his chest.

"Please wipe me with the towel. My arms do not seem to be able to move." Byakuya murmured tonelessly. Renji flushed in surprise and desire. How could he ever manage to wipe his captain clean without doing anything inappropriate? After all, he had been Renji's crush for many long years. Renji silently picked up the towel and started to wipe, hoping that the noble would not notice the desire in his eyes.

* * *

Next chapter is in Byakuya's POV. I wonder what he thinks about Renji? read on to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry there isn't much excitement and fluff in this chapter. The next one will be fun I promise! :)

* * *

Fevered and helpless

Byakuya was feeling very ill at the moment. A few moments ago, Renji had been wiping him off with a towel. His lieutenant had now vanished into Byakuya's room to look for his clothing. Byakuya had been so helpless and weak, a feeling he had never experienced before. He could not even move his hands without shaking, and his legs felt wobbly. The last time he tried to use them, an unfortunate accident happened. He had not wanted to think about that moment, that moment when Renji's lips met his, that moment when the world around them ceased to spin, when time had stopped. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It took the whole of his effort not to have blushed or stuttered or to have behaved ridiculously in front of Renji, and he was glad for the years of training to mask his feelings. It all worked for him now, as he schooled his features into their usual indifference.

When his nude body had sprawled on top of Renji, he had enjoyed the feel of Renji's large hands behind his back, holding him tightly. He had never felt more comfortable or secure before then at that moment. A maelstrom of confused emotions encroached on his mind, and he felt the familiar presence of Senbonzakura appear in his mind.

"You couldn't be falling for that silly barbarian, could you?" Senbonzakura asked impatiently, his eyes narrow and irritated behind the mask. The corners of his mouth turned down in a frown. "Master, I would never live it down if you really did. I do not like him."

"Rest assured, I will not entertain any of those thoughts. He means nothing to me." Byakuya replied his Zanpakutō spirit. Or so he believed. Their conversation was broken off by the noisy re-entrance of Renji.

"Captain, here I've got your day kimono and anything you might need." Renji said pleasantly.

"Where is my haori, my scarf and kenseikan?" Byakuya enquired, his tone as brittle as ice. "I still need to attend to my duties."

"No, Captain. You cannot be too rash!" Renji exclaimed, clearly horrified by the suggestion. "You need to rest to recover from your fever! Or it will only get worse."

At the moment, Byakuya felt that this was inconsequential. What mattered now was how to get as far from his lieutenant as possible. He was only all too aware of Renji's proximity to himself, and it was getting rather embarrassing. To a person who had never before been embarrassed, it was a crippling blow to his pride. Never before had anyone seen him so vulnerable, so exposed and it made him extremely uncomfortable. No. He was not affected by Renji's honey brown skin, exposed by the dipping neckline of the kimono his lieutenant wore. He was also not affected by those lovely chocolaty pools, or the vibrant red hair. At least that was what Byakuya was trying to convince himself of.

Suddenly, a chilling gust of air blew past, and Byakuya shivered uncontrollably. He was starting to feel drowsy and the world around him was spinning wildly. He opened his mouth to tell Renji to fetch him his clothes, but to his horror, no sound came out, only a dry whispery moan. He tried to make the world right itself once more, blinking his eyes rapidly, but it did not seem to work. The last thing he saw was Renji's worried face filling up his whole vision, and he closed his eyes, tired beyond belief. The blessed darkness enveloped him in its comforting embrace.

* * *

"He is quite ill. You should have brought him here sooner," said a familiar female voice that sounded soothing and menacing at the same time. It was captain Unohana! Byakuya realised with a jolt. Why had Renji brought him to the fourth division? He was not an invalid and was perfectly capable of caring for himself! Brought back to present with an anxious voice, he refrained from berating Renji and instead, listened intently to their conversation.

"Captain wanted to carry on with his work! It was only when he fell unconscious that I was able to carry him here for treatment. Or he would have obviously rejected any help!" Renji's agitated voice rang out. Byakuya frowned. He did not like the way his vice-captain had portrayed him. Renji had made him seem obstinate and difficult. Renji is going to get a nice visit from Senbonzakura later, Byakuya planned, a slight smile curving his lips at the prospect.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Renji or captain Unohana. "Holy shit! Captain! You're awake!" Renji shouted happily. Byakuya winced in pain. "Did you have to yell so loudly and in such an uncouth manner in my ear?" He questioned irritably. "Please refrain from using such obscenities in my presence."

Renji blushed furiously. He had disgraced himself yet again in his captain's eyes. "I apologize for my mistake." He said quietly. Captain Unohana cut in. "Byakuya, I hope you are not blaming your lieutenant for bringing you here?" She whispered menacingly. "You should have come here a long time ago. Your fever has now become quite serious. You will have to stay for a week."

"A week?" Byakuya murmured in disbelief. "I have a large pile of paperwork, numerous meetings and not to mention an appointment with the elders of the Kuchiki clan. You must be joking."

Suddenly, Captain Unohana's face loomed rather ominously over him, and she smiled sweetly. "Byakuya, you seem to have forgotten that you now require my permission to leave this ward, since you are in the fourth division. Am I right?" When Byakuya failed to respond, effecting a rather stony and cold expression, she said softly, "I'm really glad that we understand each other." She then left the room, leaving an infuriated Byakuya and a visibly shaken Renji.

* * *

I really love Unohana's evil side in this one! She actually beat Byakuya. He must be so frustrated right now. (~)


	3. Chapter 3

OMG. This was quite fast-paced, but i could feel the story writing itself as it went by. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. :D Lots of emotional nonsense and Byakuya was quite OOC. Never wrote this type of thing before so could you review it? Thanks and any constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

A shocking confession

"Chire, Senbonzakura," murmured the ebony haired noble who was sitting propped up on a pillow on the bed. He was in the fourth division. And the impudent maggot who had brought him here was about to be punished. He allowed a small smirk to curve his lips. Sometimes, it was actually a privilege to be a Kuchiki Byakuya, if that meant he could torture that unresisting lieutenant of his sitting so dejectedly at his bedside.

Renji's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of his captain's shikai. "Please, no! I can explain, Captain! Captainnnnnnn!"

A flurry of petal-like blades descended upon him, and it took all of Byakuya's ingrained Kuchiki composure not to laugh at the sight. The sakura petals surrounded Renji in all directions, swarming around him, but not once did they cut. Renji's eyes opened warily. "Captain?" He whispered in a trembling voice. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Of course not, lieutenant Abarai, but it was worthwhile seeing the look on your face." Byakuya replied coolly, unable to disguise the smirk still present on his face.

"Captain! How could you…" Renji sputtered, unable to continue. He was so angered that he recklessly pinned Byakuya to the bed with both arms. As he brought his enraged purple face close to that of the noble, Byakuya's steel grey eyes widened in shock. Time froze. Byakuya was only too aware of the redhead's proximity to himself. He stared at Renji's lips, so lush and rosy. They looked like rose petals. Renji's scent, that musky smell of wild animal enveloped him. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, drowning away his rationality. What happened next defied his chain of logical thought.

Gently, Renji cupped Byakuya's pale white face with his large hands. He stroked the sensitive skin there lightly delicately, as if afraid of Byakuya breaking at his touch. Byakuya shivered and held back a moan. How did that man know exactly where his sensitive spots were? Renji started licking a pearly earlobe. This time, Byakuya gave out a little moan. His heavy breaths were punctuated by several hitches as Renji started kissing down his over sensitive neck. Byakuya's mind went blank for a moment, as he succumbed to that gentle touch, wrapped up in his fantasies. As Renji started removing his kimono, Byakuya was snapped back to reality.

"May I ask what you were doing just now? You should be aware of the consequences. I am a Captain and you are my lieutenant. This is unseemly." Byakuya intoned, his voice like freezing ice. "Moreover, you have dishonoured me greatly. We are both male, and it is unnatural to say the least."

Looking at Renji's pain-filled eyes, Byakuya was stunned. He did not know that his words had been such a harsh blow to his lieutenant. As he gazed at his lieutenant helplessly, a tear dripped out from the said lieutenant's sad brown eyes. "Captain, all I wanted to tell you was that I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I will continue loving you even if you do not reciprocate my feelings. Hopeless though my love might be, I will still wait for you, captain. Wait for the one day you can accept me into your life, into your heart."

Staring at his lieutenant with a stunned expression, Byakuya fumbled for words as he strived to comprehend the enormity of what Renji had just said to him. He did not say anything. He just stared at the blushing lieutenant whose face was now a vibrant red hue. He let himself notice the things he had disregarded or tried to ignore before. Renji's wild scarlet hair framed a tanned face. Warm brown eyes peeked out from long eyelashes the same colour as the hair. Renji's toned, muscular, sexy body that was the result of many years of hard training. And what he noticed most of all was the adoration in Renji's eyed. He had misconstrued the look to be just admiration before, just a yearning to surpass. Now he saw it for what it really was. A deep, passionate love.

Byakuya trembled, his hands wiping away the tears that had mysteriously leaked from the corners of his eyes. No. This was not the way to react to this situation. He tried to compose himself, to put on his passive mask, but he could not. The mere thought that such a caring, giving man actually loved him was earth-shattering. He did not deserve this love, he knew he did not. Choked sobs escaped from his quivering lips, and he shook like a leaf in the wind.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around his slender frame, and embraced him tightly. "Don't cry, darling. When you cry, my heart breaks into tiny little pieces. I'm sorry if my confession hurt you. I will never bring it up again if it upsets you. So, please don't cry!" Renji whispered brokenly, torn by the desolate look in Byakuya's eyes.

"No. Don't apologise, it just makes me feel worse," rasped Byakuya, his voice a thin wisp, a mere shadow of his former self. "I just never knew you loved me. I know I don't deserve what you want to give me. I don't know if I can reciprocate your feelings, I am just an empty and cold person."

Renji crushed Byakuya tightly to his chest, not saying a word. He just stroked the limp raven hair with his coarse fingers, caressing Byakuya lightly. Byakuya was overcome by his conflicted feelings. The revelation that Renji had loved him for so long had shook him to his core. His feelings were in a jumble, and he hated Renji seeing him like this, with all his defences stripped away.

Suddenly, a hand slid behind his head, and the other supported his lower back. Byakuya had no time to react. Possessive lips claimed his, their touch gentle and hesitant. Byakuya froze for a moment, stiff and unresponsive. After a long moment, he finally succumbed to desire and leaned into the kiss. Their tongues clashed and melded as one. The salty taste of his tears still remained but the sweet taste of Renji's mouth soon took it away. He had not felt this complete for a long time, perhaps never in his entire existence. As Renji prolonged the kiss, his sense of fulfilment, of contentment increased. He never knew he could feel so complete, never knew he would feel so treasured. Desire overtook him and he ripped off his lieutenant's kimono. No. He would not refer to Renji as a lieutenant anymore, but rather a lover. Renji's eyes were dark and stormy with emotion, as he surrendered to the temptation and too, pulled off Byakuya's kimono roughly.

The two men melted in each other's arms, their bodies slick and fused tightly to one another. Byakuya gave a sign of contentment as he gave himself up to his lover's ministrations, wishing that the moment would last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if the chapters are getting boring. I'm just making it up as i go along. No fore-planning at all. Anyway, my English O Levels are tomorrow, so I might not be able to update for awhile. Thanks for reading. I'll try to spice up the next chapter with new developments. Review please my lovelies. 3 from Lily

* * *

The day after

Renji opened bleary brown eyes to a cold winter morning. Snow was falling heavily outside the large window framed with cream curtain. Wait. A. Minute. This was not his bedroom! Then whose room was it? He stretched out his hand drowsily, searching for something that would give him a clue to what was going on. Something soft and silky met his fingers. Was that hair? Was someone on the bed with him? He blinked his clouded brown eyes, disorientated. As he gazed down at what his hand was touching, he realised that it was the long dark ebony hair of someone, someone who had the pale skin and aristocratic features of the man of his fantasies. That man was still sleeping peacefully, his breathing deep and even. Long sooty lashes covered those lovely grey pools. His slender legs were entangled with Renji's hairy, muscular ones, his hands flung over Renji' chest in an embrace. It was no wonder that Renji had felt so comfortable and warm even when the weather outside was so cold. Renji's eyes widened. Did something happen last night? And why was the bare body of his captain pressed on his so intimately, so familiarly?

Memories swept into his dazed mind, memories of the night before. Every soft touch, every word that Byakuya said came back to him. He frowned in disbelief. It had seemed so much like a dream. But now that he was awake, Renji could see that it was real. His captain had really cared for Renji, even if Byakuya did not love him.

A blissful smile swept across Renji's face. Who knew that his captain would be such a good lover? Byakuya was so experienced in that; he had a wife before after all. However Renji was a virgin before last night. Renji sighed in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around the noble, pulling him closer. Then, he drifted back to sleep.

Renji awoke again, to find the bed empty his body cold. As he started fumbling around for a hair tie, a coldly murmured sentence stilled his action.

"Lieutenant Abarai, we are both extremely late. In fact, there are only 4 hours left till our shift ends." Said a visibly annoyed Byakuya. He had changed into his captain's Haori and black Hakama, and was in the process of arranging his windflower silk scarf around his slender neck. He was staring at Renji murderously and Renji cowered in fear. The man who had caressed Renji so gently yesterday was gone, and in his place, was this cold and unforgiving man that stood before him. Steely grey eyes bored into startled brown ones. Byakuya started to fasten his kenseikan on his long raven hair.

"Well, lieutenant Abarai, what are you waiting for? Do you not have to attend to your duties?" A piercing cold stare that was even colder than the snow outside was now directed toward Renji.

"I am glad you have recovered from your fever, captain." Renji lowered his eyes and murmured, "I knew yesterday was only a dream."

Byakuya frowned. What was Renji referring to? Then, realisation dawned upon him. Oh. That was it. "Lieutenant Abarai, I assure you that it was not a dream, astounding though it might be. It was actually quite delightful on my part. However, we have to work now. Do not let that incident interfere with our working relationship. What we do after work is merely our business." Byakuya allowed himself a slight smile when Renji turned as red as a tomato.

"Yes… Captain." was the wavering reply. Byakuya was feeling quite satisfied from the night before, but he would never show it. His face was yet again in its expressionless mask. His thoughts were another matter. He was thinking right now, of all sorts of positions to try with Renji that he had thought of while watching the delectable redhead sleep. Well, I can test it tonight, he thought with a wry smile.

He chuckled as Renji tripped over his own feet trying to put on his wrinkled black kimono. His lieutenant was just too cute. When Renji finally managed to put on his clothes, Byakuya whispered, "Come." And they strode off silently together to the sixth division, the dignified noble and his lieutenant stepping together as one.

* * *

"Wow, Renji! So you actually got laid! Who's the lucky person?" Yumichika said gleefully. "The post coital glow is obvious to everyone who can see it!"

Renji slumped back in his chair. "Yumichika, I'm only telling you because you are my good friend. Don't tell this to anyone else."

"No, of course I won't." Yumichika said innocently, his eyes wide and pleading.

"It's captain Kuchiki." Renji said softly, his eyes closed tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING CAPTAIN KUCHIKI AND NOBODY NOTICED?" Yumichika yelled in shock, not noticing the multitude of eyes latching on them after he had made that damning statement. "How did you ensnare him? He is the most eligible bachelor in seireitei! The fan club will be thirsting for your blood." Yumichika whispered, suddenly aware that his voice had been extremely loud, even by his standards. The sixth division was completely silent. All the seated officers and even the untrained recruits were staring at the lieutenant, stunned shock on their faces. Then, the whispering started.

"Did you know that lieutenant Abarai was gay?"

"No! Of course I didn't. But the biggest shock of all. Captain accepted?"

"Our stern and forbidding captain who is so strict on work is actually breaking the rule and dallying with the lieutenant?"

The voices grew louder and louder. Finally, Renji had enough. A vein throbbed in his temple and he was seriously pissed. "Shut the hell up the lot of you! Get back to work!" Renji commanded angrily. They all scrambled to obey, their faces paling with shock. He massaged his temples wearily. He should never have even contemplated telling Yumichika about that. Look where it got him.

"Renji, I am sorry. It was such a great shock and I just overreacted." Yumichika said softly, pleading with Renji to forgive him with large puppy eyes.

"It's fine, they would have found out sooner or later anyway." Renji sighed in despair. It was futile. He was going to get Senbonzakura for this, he just knew it. And not in the shikai form now. Probably the Senkei form, where Byakuya would personally carve his heart out and feed it to him. Oh shit. Yes, he was truly in deep shit.

Unbeknownst to Renji, Byakuya had been strolling back to the office at a leisurely pace when he heard Yumichika's loud yell. He paused in his tracks, ducking below the window, and listened intently. Renji was going to get it. Renji was going to know the meaning of true pain. When Yumichika left the sixth division headquarters, Byakuya stepped in menacingly. As the sixth division members saw him, they started pointing and whispering. He expected to feel humiliated by Renji's indiscretion, but he did not. In fact, a warm happiness flooded through him, almost breaking his expressionless mask. Almost. He saw his red-headed lieutenant cowering in a corner.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I believe we are in for a long overdue talk." Byakuya intoned icily as Renji's face paled with abject terror.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry. I could only update today because it was the only break between O level exams. Its a holiday in my country so YAY! I missed writing this so much. T^T I know I should have put more fluff into this chapter. But I hope you enjoy! The exciting part is coming soon, I will strive to update on weekends. Thank you for reading peeps!

* * *

Engaged

Renji followed his lieutenant into the courtyard with much trepidation. He wanted to reassure himself that the captain would not use Senkei or Gōkei on him, but he did not think he would get so lucky. As they strode through the yard, Byakuya suddenly spun around on his feet – elegantly of course, and knelt on one knee.

"Marry me, Renji." Byakuya deadpanned, his face as still as a statue. The emotionless mask hid the way he really felt inside, his nervousness that he would get rejected. As he waited for the reply, there was a fluttery feeling in his stomach, half excitement, half anxiousness.

Renji's lush mouth dropped open. He was gaping yet again like one of those large koi in Byakuya's personal pond. Byakuya was beginning to find that trait particularly endearing. He did like to see his lieutenant flustered and out of sorts. In fact, he positively enjoyed it. He watched Renji flounder for a few more moments, and decided to put him out of his misery. The noble arose from his position.

"So, I believe that your silence is consent." Byakuya enunciated slowly and carefully to the stunned red-haired man, slipping an intricately carved gold ring on his finger. They were now officially engaged. He had to prevent a sudden chuckle from escaping when the Renji's face flamed. Renji did look so desirable when he was embarrassed, Byakuya mused thoughtfully. He took Renji by the hand and led him to a secluded corner. Staring hungrily at Renji, his eyes devouring that lean, tight body, he wanted to rip off those restrictive clothes standing in his way.

Renji finally got back his power of speech. "Captain, what in the world…" His words broke off as Byakuya claimed his lips forcefully, almost desperately. The noble's eyes revealed an all-consuming desire and want. He wanted to dominate Renji. Now. Renji just leaned into the embrace eagerly. He knew what was coming. Feather-light kisses trailed its way down his neck, teasing all his sensitive spots. Byakuya knew just how to pleasure his lover. And Renji just loved the domination. Byakuya was always his leader, his captain, even in bed. Renji moaned in helpless pleasure. Perhaps the engagement was a good idea after all. After all, he loved Byakuya and wanted to remain by the noble's side forever.

As Renji gazed into stormy grey eyes, he was shocked to see uncertainty swirling in their depths. "Captain…" His words trailed off dreamily.

"Call me Byakuya." The noble said, the uncertainty disappearing from his lovely eyes. Byakuya stared at Renji with a hint of hope and joyfulness submerged in his mercurial eyes. Was Renji going to accept him? Byakuya's heart began to beat rather fast. A slight blush covered his snowy complexion.

"Bya… Byakuya. I am honoured to receive your proposal. I humbly accept." Renji said softly.

Byakuya's heart soared. Nobody knew, but he actually loved Renji quite a lot. He was almost afraid that Renji would reject his proposal. His features softened as he looked at Renji and he uttered a contented sigh. He did not know when the red-head had crept into his heart, but his heart was no longer encased in ice like before.

* * *

"What?" Rukia was in shock. "But Nii-sama! Renji is a male! You are a male too. How can this happen?" Her face was a picture of astonishment. "Moreover, he is your lieutenant!"

"Rukia, it is not of your place to question this." Her brother sternly replied. "I have liked Renji for quite a long time, and have finally decided to keep him by my side forever."

Rukia's mouth was open in utter shock. "I knew Renji had a thing for Nii-sama the moment he met you, but he thought it was hopeless and thus, did not pursue it any further. Renji is still very much in love with you!"

Byakuya was shocked. He knew that Renji felt desire for him, but he did not know that his lieutenant had loved him long before he even noticed! He let a small smile curve his lips in satisfaction. Now that he knew, he was going to give Renji the fright of his life for not telling him outright.

Rukia began to feel happy for her childhood friend, who had always tried so hard to gain her brother's approval. Now, his dream was finally coming true. And that brother of hers, she knew was a softie under that stone-cold mask of his. After all, he had saved her from getting killed by Gin. At the time of her execution, he had acted like he did not care for her but she knew now that it was all a ruse. He was actually the one who had cared the most. Rukia knew that he was a man of honour, and it was very hard for him to break the rules to save her. However, he still came through in the end and saved her from certain death. Her brother was not merciless, like everyone thought he was. Renji was full of passion, exactly what her brother needed in his life. She felt a burst of joy for them. They both deserved this happiness.

"Nii-sama, I give you and Renji my blessings. I am really happy for the both of you!"

Byakuya smiled at her happily. He was feeling so happy now that he accidentally let the cold and unfeeling mask slip. As Rukia ran away, presumably to spread this piece of news to her friends, he strode toward the council hall, where all the Kuchiki elders were waiting. It was going to be an arduous ordeal.

* * *

"We object to this union!" Kuchiki Tetsuo said heatedly, his jaw quivering in rage. "No Kuchiki shall ever marry such scum! Especially Byakuya-sama, as the head, should not be suggesting something so preposterous! The pride of the Kuchiki family will be tarnished!"

"I do not care about your opinion. It was not a suggestion. It is my choice. Nothing you say will sway my decision." Byakuya coolly replied, bored out of his wits. The meeting had been going like that for the past one and a half hours. It was getting increasingly tedious and boring. Did the elders think that he, as the head, did not already consider all the ramifications? The elders were just as long-winded as always.

"The Kuchiki clan needs an heir. A strong heir born from noble blood! How are you going to manage that with that lowly person? Moreover, he is male! Males cannot procreate. Is the Kuchiki clan's downfall of no consequence to you?" Tetsuo demanded, his face a picture of anger, his straggly beard shaking in indignation.

"The heir shall be Kuchiki Rukia. And her future child." Byakuya spoke, a hint of irritation in his low voice. Really, did he have to spell every single thing out for the elders? Were they really that slow?

"Do not repeat the fatal mistake you made the first time. You married a Rukongai girl from Inuzuri and look what happened. She brought so much dishonour on the Kuchiki clan. She did not even provide you with a child. She was so sickly that she succumbed to her illness. You even had to take her sister into the Kuchiki family. Rukia cannot provide an heir simply because she is not of Kuchiki blood!" Tetsuo's voice reverberated against the walls of the hall.

"Do not besmirch the name of my deceased wife. She was honourable and compassionate, qualities the lot of you will never possess. Rukia has earned her Kuchiki name. She has done everything she possibly could to respect the rules. I am proud of all three of them. Do not attempt to insult them or I will be forced to defend their honour." Byakuya silenced the elder with his words. A flicker of fear appeared on the said elder's face as Byakuya raised his tremendous reiatsu, the air around him rippling from his power. A few elders were knocked out and the rest were on their knees.

Well, I should have done this earlier, Byakuya thought in annoyance. It silenced all their objections. All except one person who was staring at him intently with the same slate-grey eyes Byakuya himself had. His grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei. The 27th head of the clan.

His grandfather made a small motion with his hands, telling Byakuya to have a talk with him outside. Byakuya immediately flash-stepped out of the hall. The garden that they met at was Byakuya's personal one. It was peaceful and tranquil. His grandfather usually liked to talk to him there. He turned to the sound of light footsteps behind him.

"Grandfather." Byakuya spoke first, bowing as a sign of respect to the former head of the family.

Ginrei nodded to him, a gentle smile on his aged face. "I would like to meet that lieutenant of yours, Byakuya," he requested. "I am very much interested in the person who captured your heart. You seem even more in love than you were before with Hisana."

"Hisana never truly loved me. She held me in high regard and was very grateful. But a love that is not returned cannot flourish. My fiancée returns my feelings – he loves me possibly even more than I do him." Byakuya said, a satisfied little smile on his face. He was feeling rather gleeful that he had managed to make the elders bend to his will, albeit with a little force. Renji would now be his forever!

Ginrei chuckled, amused by Byakuya's self-satisfied smirk. "Now you are reminding me of the impulsive and hot-tempered grandson I once had. I had to try so hard to make him adjust to the rules. Now you are still as high-handed as you are before. But it was worth it seeing those doddering fools subdued by your spiritual pressure."

Byakuya nodded and smiled at his grandfather again. Ginrei was happy for his grandson. The grandson he had treated as his own son. When Byakuya had lost Hisana, he retreated into a shell and built a layer of ice around his heart – so thick it could not be penetrated by anyone. But now Ginrei could see that his grandson was truly joyful. Ginrei was glad, and grateful to the lieutenant for breaking Byakuya's icy mask. He had his old grandson back.

As Byakuya walked back to the Kuchiki manor, he noticed a familiar reiatsu behind him. "Shihōin Yoruichi, what do you want?"

"Is the news of your engagement true, Byakuya-bo?" Renji is certainly a good catch." Said Yoruichi, a hint of a smirk on her face, her golden eyes flashing. "When is the engagement party?"

"Next week." Byakuya was shocked. You could never underestimate the power of gossip. It had only been 2 hours since Renji agreed and it seemed as if the whole Seireitei – no, maybe even the whole of soul society knew.

"Bye, Byakuya-bo!" Yoruichi flash-stepped off, but not before pulling off his windflower silk scarf, Ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. The one that cost ten mansions. She sped off immediately, saying "Get me if you can, Kuchiki-sama."

"Shihōin Yoruichi," A vein bulged on Byakuya's forehead. "Don't underestimate me! I will show you that I have long surpassed you. I will take the title of the God of flash-step!" He hissed, and chased after the werecat furiously with a great burst of speed, chasing his precious scarf which was flapping in the wind.

* * *

Ehehe what do you think of that? I have always loved Bya-kun's childish side. He is forever so adorable.

**AND I AM NEVER EVER EVER GONNA ACCEPT THE FACT THAT TITE KUBO KILLED HIM OFF! I WILL LIVE IN DENIAL FOREVER. **


	6. Chapter 6

Very OOC in this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter. My exams are tomorrow but i will reward you with long chapters and new developments after the exams.

* * *

Before the Party

Renji was outraged. He wanted to yell and berate the person who had done this to him, even if it was the man of his dreams. How could Byakuya do this? He stared down at the formal kimono, light pink laced with sakura blossoms. It was so feminine. And his hair was let down, flowing over his broad shoulders. Renji was dressed completely like a girl. On the day of his engagement party. SHIT! He was going to be the laughingstock of the whole Seireitei. As he cursed inwardly, his mind drifted to the person who had done this to him. The servants told him that it was Byakuya who had chosen his kimono, hairstyle and engagement ring for him. If he thought the hairstyle and kimono were bad, the ring was even worse. It was silver, and a large pink diamond was set in the middle surrounded by small blood-red rubies. It was beautiful, but made for a female! Renji knew he was always the bottom, but did Byakuya have to treat him like this outside the bed? He flushed in embarrassment.

"Renji, you look beautiful tonight." A familiar deep voice rang out in the silence, breaking Renji's train of thought. Byakuya strode into Renji's room. He was clad in a white kimono with red roses down the side. His ever present kenseikan was gone, his ebony hair flowing unrestrainedly and he held a red rose in one hand. He looked just like a prince, his ethereal grace and elegance highlighted by an aura of pride and dignity. "This rose is for you, the flower blooming in my life."

"Captain!" Renji was startled. Then, he was silenced by the cold grey glare.

"You are to refer to me as Byakuya from this moment on. I cannot abide my fiancée calling me by my position, even if you are my lieutenant."

Renji was stunned. He managed to stammer the one question he had wanted to ask. "Byakuya, why did you choose this kimono and ring? They are lovely but are they not meant for a female?" he waited with bated breath for the answer.

Byakuya was shocked. Did Renji not like his choices? He was hurt and ashamed. Feeling the tears welling in his eyes, he turned away from Renji before saying in a shaky voice, "I thought you would like them." Byakuya had no idea that Renji had thought he was being treated like a girl. He was mortified that he had actually given Renji the impression of that. He could not hold back the hurt tears anymore, and a single tear slipped down his pale cheek.

When Renji heard Byakuya's reply, he was stunned. Not by the words, but by how Byakuya's voice was trembling. As Byakuya turned away from Renji, Renji could see the tears shimmering in his eyes. Byakuya was crying? And it was because of him? Regret and guilt swarmed him. He stepped quietly to where Byakuya was standing. Byakuya's body was quivering slightly, Renji could see that. Renji wrapped the noble in a gentle embrace, spinning him around to face him. When he saw the tears that Byakuya had silently shed, he stroked the noble's face, wiping off the tears with his hands. He silenced the quivering in the noble's body with a gentle kiss.

"Byakuya, don't cry. I am sorry if I did anything to hurt or upset you. Just don't cry anymore." Renji begged sadly. But Byakuya would not look at him. The noble kept his head lowered, hiding his expression.

"Renji, I am fine." Byakuya finally managed to say, a tremor still in his voice. He was touched by Renji's concern, and foreign emotions swarmed him. He could not regain his composure, could not put on his cold mask, and could not do anything but tremble in Renji's arms. He hated himself for this weakness, but could not help it. He never knew that love would be so painful, that even a trivial thing like that would make him so weak.

"Byakuya, I don't think you are fine. May I carry you back to the room?" Renji asked concernedly. He scooped the noble up in his strong arms and started walking back to the room. The noble did not resist, merely lying there with still a trace of sadness in those lovely grey eyes.

"It is not your fault. I am sorry, Renji. I should have been more thoughtful in choosing your things." Byakuya fought back the sob that was rising. Renji stroked his hair gently.

"Hey! It doesn't matter to me. I don't really mind. In fact, I think they are beautiful." Renji murmured, heartbroken at the lost look in Byakuya's eyes. A surge of tenderness swept over him. The noble looked so vulnerable, so small in his arms. With his huge grey eyes and soft pink lips, he looked so young. Renji could not fight the growing passion in him and succumbed to it.

Putting his lips to the noble's mouth he explored the latter's mouth gently. As he felt Byakuya begin to respond to him, he deepened the kiss, laying Byakuya down in the bed. Stormy grey eyes clashed with earthy brown as Renji started to slowly undress Byakuya. Byakuya, who was normally the dominant one, just lay there silently. With every lick and nip, the Byakuya moaned slightly, his breath coming in hitches. When their bodies fused, both gave a cry of satisfaction before climaxing, the noble's dark head resting on Renji's chest.

As Renji stared at the man in his arms, deeply asleep with his head laid on his chest, his last thought was 'We are never going to make it to the engagement party.' Then, he drifted off to sleep along with his lover.


End file.
